


Несколько вечностей назад

by Savenkowa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savenkowa/pseuds/Savenkowa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>он верил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Несколько вечностей назад

**Author's Note:**

> Весьма субъективно. Просто моё виденье, ничего более.

В его трейлере пахнет горьким табаком и крепким виски. В вязкой тишине поёт Lera Lyn, голос которой тянется с айпада на тумбочке. Дилан лежит на кровати в позе звезды, раскинув руки и ноги. Взгляд из полуопущенных ресниц намертво въелся в желтоватый лимонный потолок.

Завтра тяжелый день. Он понял это ещё тогда, когда открыл первую страницу сценария и увидел чёрное печатное «Дерек Хейл» на хрустящем белом листе. Грёбаная неожиданность для него, это правда. Как удар кувалдой по голове. Исподтишка. Удар, прилетевший от Джеффа, который даже не обременил себя тем, чтобы поставить Дилана в известность, что ему снова придётся работать на съёмочной площадке вместе с Хеклином.

Несколько месяцев назад он бы обрадовался этому факту. Несколько месяцев назад Тайлер не был костью в его горле. Не был чуваком, который превратил жизнь Дилана в небольшой ад. Всего несколько вечностей назад он верил, что в его жизни закончиться этап глобального пиздеца, который носит название «Тайлер Хеклин».

Дилан понимает, почему Джефф ничего не сказал ему. Джефф хочет шоу. Хочет, чтобы тот сохранял счастливую мину при плохой игре. О`Брайен не удивится, если это очередная пиар-компания, чтобы вытащить «Волчонок» из глубокой задницы. Например, как запланированный звонок Хеклину на Комик-коне. Как его фальшивая радость и похлопывание в ладоши. Просто в очередной раз сыграл то, что его попросили, чтобы поднять рейтинги. Это его работа.

Это его ебанный крест.

После конференции он разнёс половину трейлера и выпил бутылку виски в одиночку. Дилан всего лишь услышал его голос. Дилану всего лишь захотелось найти Хеклина, разбить его рожу и плюнуть на всё это.

Тайлер порядочный идеалист, у которого красавица-девушка и устоявшиеся моральные принципы. Тайлер — ублюдочный эгоист, который сумел приручить его только для того, чтобы оттолкнуть. Дилан получил по заслугам. Потому что: «Это не по-настоящему, Ди. Ты просто насмотрелся фанатских артов и поверил в химию между нашими героями. Ничего этого нет». Вот только для него это было всем.

В эту ночь он так и не уснет. Будет затягиваться Мальборо, обжигать язык Дениелсом и смотреть сквозь сизый туман в потолок. Желтоватый лимонный.

***

 

Его утро начинается с того, что Джефф вычитывает его как нашкодившего школьника. У Дилана красноватые глаза с лопнувшими маленькими сосудами, спутанные волосы и бледная физиономия. Дает о себе знать бессонная ночь и проклятый алкоголь.

Он по привычке оправдывается, кивает и бросается искусственными улыбками. В мыслях же: «Господи, пусть тот, кто трахает Джеффа делает это лучше, потому что слушать его треп просто невыносимо». Особенно когда у тебя болит голова. Особенно когда ты собираешься встретиться с Хеклином. С тем, ради которого ты был готов запороть свою жизнь. Оставался один шаг. Но как же вовремя Тайлер сумел одернуть и вернуть на грешную землю. Иногда Дилан думает, что тому для полного эффекта его святости не хватает ещё крылышки прилепить и нимб присобачить. Если бы понадобилось, он собственноручно держал бы его над головой Хеклина денно и нощно.

На съёмочной площадке стоит радостное возбуждение. Все соскучились по Тайлеру. Этот засранец умел расположить к себе. Видите, Дилан тоже на это попался. Только намного глубже, чем остальные. Он тонул в Хеклине. Захлебывался и не просил воздуха.

— Привет, Ди — улыбается ТиПо. На нём бейсболка, повернутая козырьком назад и поношенная футболка. Не стоит, наверное, упоминать, что Дилан какого-то хрена напялил свою лучшую рубашку и нагладил джинсы. — Ты что, бухал всю ночь?

Рядом с Таем уютно устроился Спрейберри, который закинул ноги в красных кедах на спинку стула. Эти двое почти неразлучны. На радость фанатам, понятное дело. Как там их сейчас называют? О`Брайен мало в это вникает. Ему хватило Стерека, что переколошматил его привычные принципы и понятия. Теперь только результаты пожинай.

— Я учил сценарий, — врёт Дилан, хотя знает, что спиртовые пары, которые распространяются с его дыханием, выдают с головой. Он, конечно же, почистил зубы (три раза причем) и сжевал полупаковки жвачек, но тщетно. Любой в радиусе нескольких метров мог определить, что Дилан вчера расслаблялся с помощью старика Дениелса. Правда, сейчас это совсем не волновало его.

Его интересовало только одно.

— А где Хеклин? — спрашивает он небрежно, откидывая ноги Спрейберри со спинки стула и усаживаясь.

— В своём трейлере. Специально для приглашенных звёзд, — отвечает Дил.

Ах, да. Как же он мог забыть. Трейлер Тайлера теперь принадлежит Коди. Ладно. Конечно же, он не забыл. Каждый день, проходя мимо, он чувствовал, будто его пропускают сквозь мясорубку. Старательно выдавливают все соки и крошат на сухие куски.

Дилан откашливается. Открывает сценарий и молча кивает. По правде говоря, он видит сценарий во второй раз. В первый, он закрыл его сразу же после того, как глазам удалось выловить ебучее Дерек Хейл.

— Хочешь порепетировать? — отзывается Тай, пока Дилан делает вид, что читает. Взгляд застыл в одной точке.

— Нет, я как-то сам, — хрипит он.

Жаль, что с этой трясины Дилан сам выбраться не может. Для этого нужен один мудак, который его туда столкнул.

Тай и Дилан-младший, как его называет съёмочная команда, быстро понимают, что он не в духе и уже через секунду трещат о чём-то своём. Спрейберри иногда дико ржёт над шутками Пози, а тот по-отечески гладит его затылок. Такая милая пара. Признаться честно, Дилан посмотрел некоторые фанарты с их участием. И пришёл к выводу, что он больной ублюдок, да, потому что он тоже теперь «шипперит» (даже выучил это слово) своих друзей. Охренеть.

— Хэй, Дил…- Стайлз слышит над ухом голос Джефа. По обонянию бьет слишком сладкий одеколон. Он продолжает сидеть и втыкать в сценарий, хотя и слова разобрать не может.

— Ммм?

— Тут такое дело…

Начинается. Да здравствует очередная гениальная задумка Джеффа, как вытащить сериал из выгребной ямы, в которую он его сам и толкнул. Двойная ирония. Они с Хеклином не братья случайно?

— Буду говорить откровенно. Рейтинги скатились. Фанаты требуют обратно Дерека. Но Тайлер уже принял окончательное решение, и возвращаться не собирается.

Дилан выдыхает и прекращает делать вид, что его интересует сценарий. Поворачивается и смотрит на Джеффа в нелепой лососевой рубашке.

Он думает, что его заебали выходки Джеффа. Что они заебали и фанатов, которых он надеется подкормить жалкими буквами, выведенными маркером на пыльной книжной полке.

У Джеффа сотня глупых причин и ни одного оправдания. И иногда Дилан понимает, почему Тайлер свалил. Иногда он думает, что если бы Хеклин попросил, то он свалил бы вслед за ним. Самое страшное — даже не задумываясь.

— Что от меня требуется?

На самом деле, ему не интересно. У него — прохладное безразличие и горящее под ребрами сердце.

— Мне нужна химия, Дил. Такая, чтобы искры из глаз. Чтобы каждый долбанный зритель по всему миру поверил, что Стерек существует.

О`Брайен офигивает. Честно, в голове ступор, а ладони покрываются влагой, как у нервной девчонки при разговоре со старшеклассником.

— Я думал, это пройденный этап, — сипло говорит Дилан и отводит глаза.

Послать Джеффа к чертям кажется самой лучшей идеей.

Тот хмурит брови и заглядывает ему в лицо.

— Ты читал сценарий?

Наверное, лучше соврать, что читал. Но Дилан и так много врёт. Слишком много для себя прежнего, слишком естественно для себя настоящего.

— Пробежался, — ладонью грубо потирает затылок.

— Порепетируй с Тайлером. Он в трейлере. А потом — на грим, — Джефф уже собирается уходить, уверенный в том, что Дилан сделает всё как надо, но останавливается, сделав шаг. — Мы реально в жопе. Помни об этом, как и о шестом сезоне. Нужно создать благоприятную почву, сам понимаешь.

Ага, понимаю.  
Иди на хер, чувак.

***

 

Хеклин действительно в трейлере. Когда Дилан неуверенно стучится, ощущая как спина, покрывается испариной, а пальцы подрагивают от волнения, он кричит:

— Сейчас!

И Дилан принимается ждать. Не то приговора, не то излечения.

Мысленно он проклинает себя за волнение и повышенную потливость. Как девчонка, блядь. Это всё тот же Хеклин. Ну и что, что не общались несколько месяцев нормально. Ну и что, что когда вы виделись в последний раз ты приставал к нему и лапал за задницу, умоляя трахнуть. Очередное доказательство, что алкоголь – зло, изобретенное дьяволом, чтобы вытряхивать из людей их порочные сущности наружу. Так размышляет О`Брайен, пока дверь трейлера не открывается с легким скрипом.  
Словно земля убегает из-под ног, и он хряпается рожей об асфальт – вот, что чувствует Дилан, когда видит Тайлера. Такого охуетительно идеального, что дыхание застывает в глотке, а пальцы зудят от того, как же хочется прикоснуться.

— Дилан, привет, — он улыбается, почти по-настоящему тепло, отчего в уголках абсентовых глаз залегают неглубокие морщины.

На Тайлере мягкий свитер с подкатанными рукавами и тёмные джинсы. Весь из себя он такой домашний и уютный, что хочется насрать на все запреты и броситься на него, зарываясь носом в углубление шеи. Дилан знает, как пахнет Хеклин. И это кажется чем-то интимным, если не учитывать, что он изучил его запах, запомнил каждую нотку цитруса и сандала ещё тогда, когда экранный Дерек впечатывал его в стены.

— Привет, Тай, — Дилает поднимает руку в знак приветствия и жмёт губы в подобии улыбки.

Хеклин смотрит на него так, будто ничего не было. Будто всё это ничего не значащее «ничего». Дилана тошнит от этого слова.

— Зайдешь? — спрашивает и отступает в сторону.

А Дилану хочется позорно убежать. Или орать, пока не сорвёт голосовые связки.

Вместо этого он любезно усмехается и кивает. Тайлер хорошо воспитан и не умеет долго хранить обиды. Дилан уже настолько задолбался притворяться, что лимит его терпения давно перешел критическую отметку, когда хочется собрать вещи и съебать отсюда нахуй.

Он заходит в трейлер, почти вжимаясь в дверь только бы лишний раз не задеть Хеклина. Повсюду запах кофе и одеколона Тайлера. На диване — раскрытый сценарий, а на прикроватной тумбочке неизменные очки.

— Как у тебя дела? — интересуется Тайлер, захлопывая дверь.

О`Брайен прячет руки в карманы и осматривается по сторонам, избегая смотреть на Хеклина.

— Нормально.

Ему не до любезностей. Он вообще уже сто раз пожалел о том, что пришёл. Нужно было Джеффу самому тащиться сюда и разговаривать с Хеклином. Дилан боится, что ему на это просто не хватит сил.

— Ясно. Слышал, вы подписали контракт на шестой сезон. Поздравляю.

— Угу.

Дилан находит расцветку ковра очень занимательной.

— Ди…

Он слышит шаги Тайлера в свою сторону и поднимает глаза. На мгновение ему хочется врезать Хеклину. Выбить несколько его белоснежных зубов или сломать нос.

— Я говорил с Джеффом, — Дилан говорит слишком громко, словно хочет, чтобы его слова выстроили невидимую стену и Хеклин не смог подойти ближе. — Ты уже прочитал сценарий?

Тайлер медленно кивает и хмурит брови.

— Прочитал.

Дилану не нравится его реакция, и он думает, что, чёрт возьми, нужно уже, в конце концов, и самому прочитать.

— И как тебе? Джефф что-то там намекнул о… Стерек-сцене… — он чувствует себя совсем неловко.

Брови Хеклина взмывают вверх.

— Ты не читал сценарий?

Дилан отмахивается.

— У меня куча времени. Так что там?

Некоторое время Тайлер молчит. У Дилана закрадываются плохие предчувствия. Что там наворотил Джефф? Что ещё придумала его больная фантазия, чтобы поднять рейтинги до небес?

— Он решил убить Дерека, — пожимает он плечом и уголки губ дергаются в улыбке. — В шестом сезоне меня всё равно не будет, а отвязаться от фанатов Стерека так просто не удастся, так что…

Второй раз за два дня — кувалдой по голове.

— Тем более, у них в сериале там вроде Скиам намечается…

— Совсем ебанулся… — цедит Стайлз.

— Да ладно. Я всё равно собирался уходить.

Дилан хмыкает. Тайлер улыбается и непонятно смотрит на него.

— Что?

— Ничего. Думаю, какой же ты мудак, Хеклин.

Улыбка сползает с его красивого лица.

— Ты это о чём, Ди?

— Нет, я всё понимаю. Ты хочешь чего-то более серьезного, чем роль оборотня в молодежном сериале. Я честно понимаю. Но знаешь, что пиздец как бесит меня?

Хеклин смотрит на него, как на неуравновешенного психа. Он почти чувствует себя таким.

— Почему ты начал игнорировать меня. Серьезно, приятель. Это по-мудацки с твоей стороны.

— Потому что ты предлагал мне трахнуться, — скрипит Тайлер зубами.– Что я должен был сделать?

— Всего несколькими минутами назад у тебя отлично получалось притворяться, что всё отлично, — фыркает Дилан.

Хеклин долго взирает на него из-под насупленных бровей и протяжно выдыхает.

— А чего ты ждал после этих слов, Дилан? Я не гей. И ты не гей. Ты просто немного свихнулся на этой Стерек-теме. Это пройдёт.

— А что, если я не хочу, чтобы это проходило?

Между ними застывает тишина. Самая долгая в жизни Дилана. От неё так и веет безысходностью и его больной одержимостью. Он действительно одержим. Помешан на Хеклине. Готов день и ночь молиться на абсентовые глаза и колючую щетину.

— Дилан, прекрати всё это. Это не серьезно, — тон Хеклина холодный. А сам он — будто умоляет отступиться и оставить его в покое. Засунуть своё гребаное помешательство в задницу.

Но О`Брайен не из тех, кто оступается. Он из тех, кто за своё до последнего.

Всего два шага — вот лимит его терпения. И пальцы на затылке Хеклина, которые тянут на себя. Взгляд Тайлера дикий. Словно он хочет заехать ему по челюсти, разорвать её к хренам и оставить Дилана исходить кровью. Хеклин упирается, пытается отвернуться, когда он приближает своё лицо к его. Дилану хочется завыть от бессилия и действительно позволить отделать его. Сильно. Чтобы боль помогла ему совладать с головой, в которой плавились мысли.

Момент, когда его губы, наконец, прикасаются к горячим сжатым губам Тайлера — эйфория, разрывающаяся раскаленными импульсами под веками.

Хеклин не движется. Позволяет провести языком по нижней губе, оставляя влажный след. Он почти осязаемо чувствует его ярость, что прошивает от макушки до пят. Но она не останавливает. Наоборот. Дилан смелеет и прижимается животом к твёрдому напряженному животу Тайлера. Тот вздрагивает и сжимает губы ещё сильнее.

— Прекрати… — хриплым выдохом, опаляющим рот Дилана.

— Нет.

Он только что оборвал все нити. Сжег мосты. По-другому — никак.

Две секунды, язык, скользящий между губ и тихий стон Дилана — лимит терпения Тайлера.

О`Брайен не сразу понимает, что собственно происходит. Просто пальцы Тайлера сжимают его рубашку, и подтаскивают выше, заставляя ухватиться руками за шею. В этом поцелуе мало нежности. Он — необходимость, как глоток свежего воздуха, когда ты задыхаешься или чистой воды, когда ты умираешь от жажды. В нём больше колючей щетины, что сдирает кожу, покусывания и мягкого посасывания губ, влажных звуков и сумасшедших прикосновений. Дилан хочет прикасаться везде, куда только могут дотянуться его руки. Запомнить каждый миллиметр кожи, каждый мускул.

Он окончательно сошёл с ума. Давно и бесповоротно. И самое главное — он в этом дерьме не один. Теперь их двое. Двое сумасшедших, наплевавших на весь мир.

Несколько вечностей назад он верил. Несколько вечностей спустя он понимает, что не зря.


End file.
